This invention relates to gaming machines such as video slot machines and video poker machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing remote gaming extensions to gaming machines.
Typically, utilizing a master gaming controller, a gaming machine controls various combinations of devices that allow a player to play a game on the gaming machine and also encourage game play on the gaming machine. For example, a game played on a gaming machine usually requires a player to input money or indicia of credit into the gaming machine, indicate a wager amount, and initiate a game play. These steps require the gaming machine to control input devices, including bill validators and coin acceptors, to accept money into the gaming machine and recognize user inputs from devices, including touch screens and button pads, to determine the wager amount and initiate game play. After game play has been initiated, the gaming machine determines a game outcome, presents the game outcome to the player and may dispense an award of some type depending on the outcome of the game.
As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the traditional mechanically driven reel slot machines are being replaced with electronic counterparts having CRT, LCD video displays or the like and gaming machines such as video slot machines and video poker machines are becoming increasingly popular. Part of the reason for their increased popularity is the nearly endless variety of games that can be implemented on gaming machines utilizing advanced electronic technology. In some cases, newer gaming machines are utilizing computing architectures developed for personal computers. These video/electronic gaming advancements enable the operation of more complex games, which would not otherwise be possible on mechanical-driven gaming machines and allow the capabilities of the gaming machine to evolve with advances in the personal computing industry.
To implement the gaming features described above on a gaming machine, a number of requirements unique to the gaming industry must be considered. The gaming machine on the casino floor is a highly regulated device. It is licensed, monitored, taxed and serviced. Typically, within a geographic area allowing gaming, i.e. a gaming jurisdiction, a governing entity is chartered with regulating the games played in the gaming jurisdiction to insure fairness and to prevent cheating. For instance, in many gaming jurisdictions, there are stringent regulatory restrictions for gaming machines requiring a time consuming approval process of 1) new gaming hardware, 2) new gaming software and 3) any software modifications to gaming software used on gaming machines.
Besides regulating gaming hardware and software, a gaming jurisdiction may regulate many other aspects of gaming including where games of chance are played (e.g. casinos, stores, restaurants and other venues), who may participate in game play (e.g. enforcing age restrictions) and where regulated gaming machines may be located (e.g. particular areas of a casino). To obtain an operating license, a casino is required to adhere to the rules and regulations of the gaming jurisdiction in which it is located. Further, a licensed casino that fails to adhere to local gaming regulations may have its operating license revoked. To enforce the legal requirements of gambling in a particular jurisdiction, such as enforcing age restrictions, casino operators typically use visual surveillance, such as cameras, and security personnel.
Currently, there is some desire by both game players and casino operators to expand game playing opportunities on gaming machines beyond the traditional casino floor area. For example, there have been attempts to place gaming machines into hotel rooms. All of these attempts have failed. A major factor in the failure of in-room gaming was the control of under-age players, i.e. preventing underage persons from gambling or participating in the gaming experience. Thus, in most jurisdictions there are laws against in-room game play.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for extending the opportunities for playing regulated gaming machine beyond traditional casino floor locations where gaming machines are generally located.